A Chance Encounter
by KhemAnialator1000
Summary: What happens when Grandad takes an unnecessary trip to the store. Who would've thought he'd find something that would change the fate of the Freeman family forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own either Rosario+Vampire or the Boondocks unfortunately.

I decided to do this because I feel that this could be a good idea for a fanfic since there's no other one.

It's high noon in the Freeman household the sun shinning bright through the Windows and blinds. A peaceful day in the mostly white, neighborhood of Woodcrest.

"Boys get y'all assess down here I got some good news".

Two teens ran down the steps to the Voice who called them out. Wondering why they were called. "Why you think he called us" explained a young 15 year old African American teen wearing a wife beater, joggers , and some Tim's. He also had short dreadlocks with a fresh fade.

"Shoot i don't know maybe it has something to do with this new high school we're supposed to be going to soon" replied a 16 year old African American teen, with noticeably big hair, a short sleeve shirt with a black fist and power on it, cargo pants, nike soldiers and an African bracelet.

They get down the stairs to find Grandad in his favorite chair with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Boys you ain't gonna believe this, you see i was walking to my car and some creepy old hooded nigga dropped this piece of paper i was about to give it back to him but then i saw what it was, a request form to a private high school called Yoki-yoka"

"Yokai" Huey clarified!

"Right Yokai Academy"

"Hold up Grandad, this is in Japan, how we gone get over there" Riley asked.

"That's the best part the flights free" Robert clarified.

"I don't know Grandad it looks kinda shady to me" Huey exclaimed.

"Aww shut up boy all these years and you still hatin, it doesn't matter if you want to go or not you goin so get yo assess up then stairs and get packed we going over there tomorrow.

"What about Ed Wunclers bitch ass, he still own this house" Riley questioned

"Not anymore, cousin Jericho finally payed me back apparently he did real good up there in Orleans and is rich so I mooched off him a little and we out of debt. Now get used to it because we going after the summer.

####'#######

"Sigh, my name is Tsukune Aono I'm supposed to be going to high school but things were complicated. Now I'm on this bus to some private school called Yokai academy I,"

"Are you a new student at "Yokai academy" questioned the driver in a creepy Voice.

"Uh yea"

"Prepare yourself, that's one scary ass school your going to, but I guess you won't be alone. We have one more stop to make" he explains ass he buys drives of into the distance.

##############

"Boys come on the bus is coming soon" Robert Freeman yells as the brothers exit the front door.

"Alright Grandad we'll see you when we can" Huey explained dressed in his school uniform.

"Damn these threads is itchy, see you Grandad don't die while we gone."Riley laughed.

"Five minutes is mere than enough time to whip you ass boy " Robert yelled comically." But rest I'm proud of you boys, you've grown so much right in front of my eyes."

Huey smiled as Riley retorted "Hey we live you to Grandad you ain't gotta get all sentimental about it, damn.

Suddenly the bus pulled up! "See ya Grandad, bye"

"Don't get into any trouble boys, keep in touch. Don't knock anyone up." Grandad waved as the bus left.

The boys walked onto the bus to see a boy their age on his phone apparently talking to someone but as they entered the tunnel the line dropped.

"Oh hey my named Tsukune Aono, you guys going to Yokai to.

"Yea good to meet you" Huey answers not really paying attention his mind on the title of the academy.

"Yokai means monster, monster academy a suspicious name I'd say."

"Yea your right, I was thinking about that to" Tsukune replied as the bus stopped and they got off.

The sky was bleak, the trees were all dead and the sea was red to boot.

"Damn they must be celebratin Halloween a little early huh." Riley exclaimed.

"I'd watch each other's backs if I were you" the bus driver said as he drove away

"Come on Riley let's find our way to this school"

"Hey guys wait up I don't wanna be alone out here" Tsukune cries running after then.

"Then hurry up nigga, we gotta get goin" Riley exclaims annoyed.

What's with this school, is creepy as shit, fuck going on with these tombstones" Riley asks.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth" Tsukune exclaims under his breath but unfortunately for him he was heard.

"What was that nigga"

"Oh nothing nothing at all Tsukune rells back in panic.

All of a sudden a girl on a bike with pink hair crashes right into Tsukune.

"Ow that hurt" Tsukune complains as the girl opens her eyes.

Tsukune blushes as he realizes his hand is on her upper thigh.

"Ah sorry sorry it's not what you think" he yells ad she gets closer as his nose starts bleeding

"I can't,I shouldn't, but that smell" she exclaims as Tsukune smells get hair losing his mind for a second.

"I-I'm sorry it's because, I'm a vampire" she exclaims as Huey. Riley and Tsukune's eyes widen as she bites Tsukune.

He screams in pain and surprise at actually being bitten, as huey raises an eyebrow and Riley laughs.

"Yo she cracked you and then bit you, I ain't never seen that before" Riley laughed.

I'm sorry I didn't mean to" the strange girl apologies.

"Why'd you bite him in the first place" Huey asks her. Her attention then turns to The two Carmel skinned brothers and blushes at their appearance making Tsukune's eye slightly twitch.

"Like I said before I'm a vampire it just came over me I'm sorry. Are you guys going to Yokai to" she added

"Yea it's my first year" Tsukune replied

"Mine too"

"So I have to ask do any of you guys have a problem with vampires" she asks, as Tsukune answers.

"No I don't have a problem with vampires if you wanna call yourself that then cool."

"If you want to be a vampire than I have no t right to judge you" Huey ads just going with it.

"Look I've heard some crazy shit over three years but this takes the cake but if you get down like that then do your thing" Riley says.

"Oh thank you" she cries happily as she pounces on the three of them. "Well if that's the case we could all be friends right"

Riley takes his first real look at her and instantly complied. "Yeah we can get down"

"Great I was nervous cause I didn't have any friends here yet, I'm Moka Akashia by the way".

"I'm Huey Freeman and this is my brother Riley"

"I'm Tsukune Aono".

############

"Well good morning students if your new here welcome to Yokai academy, my bbw is Shizuka Nekenome and I'll be your teacher" a young blond woman with hair seemingly made into cat ears exclaimed.

Huey sat still, staring at the design of the classroom and the school. Something just want right, he could feel it. He looked to the right to see Riley and shuns taking air how hot their teacher was and deduced to listen to what Mrs Nekenome was saying.

I'm pretty sure everyone already knows this fact but Yokai isn't a normal school it's exclusively for monsters she says cheerfully as Tsukunes eyes widen in fright and Rileys widen in surprise. Huey's narrow as he thinks to himself.

"I knew something wasn't right but monsters: that's crazy"

As she starts to go over the rules a tall kid speaks out. "Hmph buncha boring rules, if we do happen to spot a human why not just eat him ad if it's a girl we could have a little fun with her."

This causes him to bear the brunt of a glare directed at him as well as s laugh. He notices and sizes them up. "Got a problem foreigners"

"Huey decides to throw away any possible suspicion towards himself and says: people like you are the reason we are so disliked you pay on the weak and helpless.

Riley just kept laughing!

"And what are you laughing about pipsqueek."

Riley have him a bittersweet smile and said, "i just find it funny you need to resort to rape to get some pussy"

Saizo glared at the brothers and was about to resort as a beautiful pink haired girl entered the classroomm, almost instantly attracting eyes to her. "Sorry I'm late"

"Hi go ahead and introduce yourself" Mrs Nekenome assured

"I'm Moka Akashia" she sets as her eyes travel to the the three

"Tsukune it's you" she cries happily as she pounces on him. "Huey, Riley it's s good to see you guys to she exclaims with a smile making huey nod his head in recognition and Rileys eye twitch slightly at his expense.

"... did i just become the side nigga" he thinks in surprise and disappointment. As much as it irritated him he decided to just smile and say hi back. While Riley still tired to hold on to his swag he actually had matured allot over the years. While he won't admit it to any one else he admits to himself he had matured even if just slightly.

############

Heads were turning so fast you'd think everyone was getting whiplash as everyone's eyes discussed on the three boys the hottest girl in school was dragging down the hallway. Many sporting jealous glares which Riley was quickly tired off

"Why does she get the new guys"

"Look at that yummy chocolate cake"

"I for once would definitely fuck their brains out if i had the chance"

Riley smirked as he heard the whispers of the girls around him. "Huey you hear that let's ditch these fools and spit game over there."

Huey's eyes only narrowed and voiced his concerns. "Riley did you hear what or teacher said earlier, about this being a school for monsters"

Riley only raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Huey you really believe that, it was just a joke"

"I looked around for any reaction similar to ours and only that Tsukune kid shared it! Well more or less." Huey analyzed as they left the building to the vending machine

"You sure you don't want anything huey" Moka asked

"Yea I'm fine thanks" huey retorted still trying to wrap his mind around this school. The 4 new friends were enjoying themselves as an uninvited guest made himself known.

"Hey there sexy, names Moka Akashia right" a large young man stated as he quickly made his way to who he perceived as the weakest in the group: Tsukune. Just as his hand was about to wrap around Tsukune's neck someone puts his hand into a painful aikido hold.

"Keep your hands to yourself" Huey exclaims with a glare angering the brute as he tries to escape only to feel cold metal on the left side of his skull.

"What you thought that was a good idea, you better fall back nigga" Riley exclaimed holding his trademark Uzi to Saizo's head. Saizo realizes what or is and smirks "a gun pathetic using human weapons" saizo insults with a barely noticeable squeak in his voice accompanied by sweat going down his forehead.

Riley merely raises an eyebrow at the whole monster thing again and retorts "Yea let's see how pathetic i am when your brains are all over the common area floor.

Seeing the growing tension Moka takes this opportunity to escape. "Uh guys let's get out of here" she asks as she pulls them away. Leaving saizo to massage his hand and pride.

############

Now on the roof Moka seems to calm down a little. "wow that was kinda scary wasn't it are you guys alright" Moka asks in concern.

"Man that nigga was asking for it me and huey would've whooped his ass"Riley exclaims in disappointment as Huey sighs. "Riley where did you get that gun from" huey asks wondering why he had it on school grounds. This is a boarding school what you thought i wasnt gonna bring any straps, you really don't like me at all do you" Riley exclaims in a joking manner.

"Tsukune are you alright" Moka asks concerned as Tsukune looks to her. "I'm fine he was just pretty strong that's all" Tsukune informs keeping his thoughts to himself. "I have my suspicions that Huey and Riley are human too, but if they are they're really nonchalant about it, maybe I'm just jealous cause i didn't do anything. I was like a victim and they were my rescuers" Tsukune thinks ashamed. "So what kind of monster are you guys" Moka asks before realizing her mistake, "Oh right we aren't supposed to give that out are we".

Still iffy on the monster school thing Riley tired to clarify. "You don't really look like a vampire to be honest. I mean i imagined red eyes, pale cracked skin and fucked up teeth."

"Oh well that's because of this" she says as she puffs up her beat causing Tsukune to do a spit the Huey to raise an eyebrow and Riley to "look closer".

"Ow" Riley exclaims as Huey elbows him on the forehead for obvious reasons.

"Its a Rosary of i took it off i would transform into a scary vampire it seals my powers i can't even take it off myself"

Huey's eyes narrow at this. "This only further solidifies the fact that we shouldn't be here, we're treading on dangerous waters." He thinks.

"So it's alright I'm pretty sure even if that happens you'll still be the same Moka" Tsukune says trying to reassure her.

Extremely happy she pounces on him surpassing the three human boys. "You guys are my first friends, Tsukune your my first in something else too-

Yoooo Tsukune you smashed already, when, we was with you the entire time; nigga can you make clones. Is that your monster power or something you made clones of y'all while we did all the heavy lifting with that fake as Channing Tatum (Saizo) over there.

"Who's Channing Tatum" Moka asks innocently as Tsukunes mouth is wide open at what the smirking Riley just said.

"Riley come on i need to talk to you about something" Huey exclaims walking off down the stairs. When Riley asks why Huey glared and tells him to hurry up confusing the 2 bystanders as Riley complies.

############

Huey and Riley enter they're dormitory as Huey ignores Rileys constant bickering on why he brought him there.

(Play: red ball. BS [boondocks soundtrack])

"alright whats going on, why'd you bring me down here" Riley asks with an annoyed glare. Huey only glares back organizing there bags

"We gotta get outta here, fast"!

"What why you scared, nigga we gone be fine. As long as we don't tell nobody we can make it. Riley retorts.

Packing the last of his things huey gets up. "I knew there was something up with that driver, the way he looked at us; he knew we were human" huey exclaims as he walks out the door leaving Riley no choice but to follow.

##########

"Maybe this school just isn't for me" Tsukune exclaims disappointed as a familiar pink haired girl calls out to him.

"I think i should go to a human school" Tsukune says as Moka eyes widen.

"But... why: she asks heartbroken.

"Look Moka i really like you and huey and Riley too but i can't stay here.

"No you can't go to a human school, you just can't Moka yells as she grabs his bag trying to pull him back.

"I'm sorry i just don't like humans very much. They're cruel i know because i attended a human school. I felt so isolated, so different, so alone. But then i met you and Huey and Riley you guys stud you didn't care about me being a vampire so for the first time i felt like i had friends. Which is why i couldn't bear anyone of you leaving." Moka says tears running down her face with a smile.

"But what if i turned out to be one of those humans that you hate so much, I'm human and the only reason I'm here is because of a major mixup" he says making Moka back up in horror.

"No your lying it can't be true"

"I knew you would look at me like that well that's ok you hate humans right well i don't need monsters for friends anyway" he says hurt as he runs off as Moka calls after him.

He runs as fast as he can looking for the bus stop to leave the school web he hears a scream that stops him cold. "I have to go back, but if i do I'm still just a human what can i do. He contemplates his options and

##########

Huey and Riley sit and wait for the bus driver to arrive so they can get to the other side and leave for good.

"Yo Huey we really gonna go out like this" Riley complains

"Its only a matter of time before someone figures out Riley. What if somewhere along the way we have to "show our monster forms" then what, i don't want to leave either but we have to for our own safety." Huey admits hands in his pockets as the bus pulls up

"Gotta say i didn't expect it to be you guys leaving" the mysterious driver exclaimed

Huey only glared "you know why were leaving, this is a monster school we can't stay if we get caught who knows what could happen"

"But i can tell you like it here, it may be rare but sometimes it's better to make decisions with your heart than your head, remember that

AAAAAHHHHHHHHH

"Holy shit yo Huey that was Moka we gotta get over there quick"

"But the bus-"

"Nigga we ain't got time somethings going down over there let's go" Riley says staring to run

"It's your choice kid"

Huey's eyes steel as he makes a decision.

#########

Moka lay on the tree as the six teens approach her in hunger. "Wow your racks bigger than I thought good thing i brought some friends to help me out" Saizo smirks sinesterly.

"Hey gey the hell away from her now" someone yells behind them.

"Tsukune" Moka exclaims happily as hope returns to her.

"Saizo turns around quick ready to payback the two African American brothers for embarrassing him but scoffs when he sees Tsukune.

"Oh its just this loser, i hopped we'd run into them; but it's ok it makes this easier. Saizo says as His crew advances on Tsukune

"YO"

they look over to see Riley appearing from the tree making Tsukune and Moka call out to him and saizo smirk.

"Well look who it is i was washing for you and your brother to show up but i guess 1/2 ain't bad"

Riley just smirks

"You just love talking shit don't you, well come on send one of your lovers over and see what's up. Riley exclaims as Saizo glares and seems two of his friends over.

(Play Riley vs bitch Magnus)

Riley gets in his fighting stance and starts bouncing on his feet.

"How does Saizos dick feel up yo ass I know it's been there nigga" Riley smirks trying to get under his opponents skin and make him rush in which worked.

"Haaaa" the teen yells as he swung wildly becoming quickly of Balance which Riley takes advantage of as he unleashes consecutive strikes too his solar plexus bending him over as he gave him a quick uppercut and smashes his head into the tree knocking him out. The other rushes to him throwing a kick that Riley blocks grabs and elbows right under the kneecap with little force hyperextending it as rolls on the ground in pain.

"Send as many niggas as you want, they all getting slept" Riley smirks

"Don't get cocky kid there's still us" Saizo exclaims as they all advance.

Riley just smirks seemingly still confident "come on then let's see what y'all got" Riley exclaims. As they approach Riley starts to panic in his mind, "damn that's essayer said than done, there still 4 left including Steroid Mary over here all of a sudden 2 knifes find embedded in 2 of his goons shoulders surprising everyone as a big haired young man appeared.

"Huey, nigga what you do stop by Starbucks on the way here" Riley complains as everyone deadpans.

Seemingly not caring that his comrades were in pain Saizo spoke. "There you are I was hoping you'd show up now I can finally kill you both he exclaims arrogantly.

"Riley let's go" Huey exclaims ready to fight.

"It's about time let's whip these niggas assess right now"

(Play stinkmeaner vs Freeman family)

Saizo and his remaining comrade advance as huey takes saizo ad Riley takes his friend.

Saizo swings as huey weaves it and punches his soleplex lowering his defence, saizo front kicks at Huey but he blocks it and uses his leverage to get in close and sidekick saizo lunching him on his back saizo glared hard and Looked ready to transform knowing what was about to happen Huey kicked dirty in his eyes which successfully stopped the transformation.

As Huey was fighting so was Riley as he landed on his back from his opponents kick as he rolled out of the way of an axe kick. And punched the teen in the face, temple and finally noise breaking it.

Meanwhile Tsukune was appalled at the fight that was going on in front of him as well as feeling useless as he was the only one not fighting. Suddenly the teen that Riley knocked out woke up his eyes instantly locked on Moka as he realized the two brothers were busy he ran to Tsukune to take him out and have his way with Moka.

Tsukune back pedaled in fear until a thought crossed his mind if he didn't stop this man lord knows what would happen to Moka. His eyes narrowed as he ran forward his fist cocked back.

The teen surprised by his change of heart took the punch head on and rolled down the hill knocked out once more.

Saizo having enough of loosing quickly transformed into a grotesque large spiked monster surprising the 4 at his appearence.

"Behold my true form an orc" the transformed saizo exclaimed in a booming voice, despite his side he was quite agile and quickly backhanded them all down the hill where they landed with an audible clump.

Trying to grey up and hello Moka Tsukune pulls on the closest thing to assist him which was Moka' s rosary.

"Clink" the sound terminated through everyone's ears as the sky grew dark the oceans grew blood red as bats started to surround her completely suggesting a transformation seemingly going on.

"What the hell she looks scary as different that bit the same Moka as before" saizo exclaimed surprised.

When the bats finally cleared Moka was completely different, her hair turned silver, the innocent look in her eye was replaced with experience, pride and sadism. Her eyes turned red like blood and her body seemed to puff up slightly.

"Th-this must be Moka' s true form a vampire" Tsukune stutters out. His eyes narrow and Rileys widen as they take on her new appearence.

"Th-the overwhelming energy red eyes silver hair it's an S- class monster a vampire" Saizo stutters out.

After what seems like an eternity she gingerly orbs her eyes and smirks. "So I guess you woke woke me up huh, is time for you to learn your place" she smirks as she starts stretching. Saizo is still immobilized in fear unable too move trying to get his bearings together.

"Heh heh if i beat a vampire ill be too diff pretty much indefinitely" Saizo laughs but fails to notice a leg coming straight for him as it connects and he goes flying into the Cliffside.

"Y-yes ma'am I will remember that " he meshes to get out comically before he passes out.

"Well that was unexpected" Huey says behind her, guard up just incase. Riley picks up time and carries him to the two.

"I trust you two will protect my other half while I'm sealed right she explains as she turns to The three humans.

"Huey doesn't flinch and just nods his head eyes still narrowed at the possibility of danger from this new phenomenon.

"Good well I'm going back to sleep I haven't been out for a while so I'm a little drowsy" the new Moka exclaims as she puts the seal back on and her pink hair comes back, time catches her as she falls.

Rileys eyes just twitch as a thought comes to his mind " Its like were in some kind of fruity anime or something like that" with that thought only one phrase came to his mind

"This is Gay"

As that's the end of my first chapter; I'm new at this and I'm using the android Swype type so expect to find some grammar mistakes, and until I get better exhort half the chapter to be good and half to be kind of repetitive. Also I know the fight scene could have been better so I promise I will improve on that, but i hope i more or less got the characters right.

I'll try to post every week or so but I don't get home until 6:00 cause of football practice (the cool nerd stereotype) and we have a Game Friday so I'll try my best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the way I forgot the pairings:

Moka x Tsukune

Riley x Kurumu

Huey x Mizore

You can find most of the tracks I put on to play on YouTube at "The boondocks music"

If you have a problem with them then tell me ill see what I can do. On regards to the other girls like ruby and kokoa ill get to that later. Other than that like i said I'm new so constructive criticism is extremely invited, and if you have any ideas then please share them that is of course of I get any reviews. "constructive" so don't be an asshole about it if you don't like my story go somewhere else. Well let's get started

( Play Tree of knowledge)

"Why do I feel like staying here was both a good idea and the biggest mistake of my life." A distraught Huey thought to himself as he rested by a big tree by the Cliffside.

It had been a month since he, Riley and that Tsukune kid decided to stay. Huey had invested his time by doing as much research on the various monsters as he could. He studied each one thoroughly ; their history, power, and most importantly, - their weaknesses. He had deduced that despite his brother and his skills they needed to create ways to fight against the multiple dangerous monsters out there.

*rustle*

Huey's eyes shot open in milliseconds. "Who's there" Huey demanded hands reaching in his pocket for his nunchucks incase of danger.

"I didn't think anyone else knew about this place but me"

Suddenly a stoic looking girl with long purple hair, purple leggings a low cut white jacket, short platted skirt, and a lollipop in her mouth squared from behind the tree.

"It's the only tree here with leaves on it, I like to come here when I need tranquility" the girl exclaimed with a soft voice.

Huey's eyes softened mostly seeing she wasn't a threat and exclaimed "Its the only thing that's really peaceful in this school huh"

The girl laughed cutely causing Huey to smile slightly. "Huey"

"Mizore" the girl said as she sat beside the teen smiling slightly. The two sat in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the sunrise.

############

Tsukune and Riley walk out the door on the way too the main campus as they talk along the way.

"Hey where Huey" Tsukune asks Riley wondering where the afro'd teen is.

Riley just shrugs, I don't know, the niggas only around half the time, if he's not here he's in the library reading up these monsters" Riley exclaims annoyed.

"Actually reading up on this is a really good idea I might need to do that myself if I have the chance" Tsukune answers back.

"Yo check it out it's her"

"Yeah the new girl"

"She's so hot it should be illegal"

Three nameless students exclaimed as a cheerful Moka walked behind them. Suddenly her eyes widen she smiles and starts running on their direction. Thinking they were lucky they ran to but were surprised to find she ran right past them.

"TSUKUNE, RILEY it's so good to see you" she yells in happiness. They greet her back as the 3 students get jealous.

"Damn it's Tsukune and Riley, I heard he, Riley and his brother that Huey kid completely bitched that Saizo jerks friends and beat him to" one of the kids informs. "I can still take em"

"Hey yo, shut the fuck up" Riley yells as they quickly comply. Riley sighs at how easy it was. "A school full of monster bitch ass niggas, I mean being a bitch ass nigga is bad enough but being a monster bitch ass nigga, shoot you might as well be dead" Riley exclaims only to find no one listening as the two are locked in each other's eyes.

"Sigh, I ain't about being the third wheel I'm out, remember Tsukune wear the rubber" Riley smirks as Tsukune babbles jibberish in embarrassment and Moka asks "what the rubber is".

############

"Sometimes I wonder why I even hang around those niggas, I'm always the third man in the squad" Riley exclaimed.

"I should find Huey, so we can talk about what we gone do with this information on these monsters" Riley thinks to himself as he starts to walk of but hears a sound

"Please help me" a downed girl with blue hair, a yellow sweater, shirt skirt, and blue hair exclaimed weakly.

Riley sees this and runs over to her "Hey you good, you need help" he asks seeing if she was ok.

"It just hit me, I'm so dizzy" she says as she realized her head to reveal a beautiful face and a huge rack causing Riley to blush.

"Damn she's cute, and it's not Halloween but I see pumpkins" Riley thinks to himself trying to keep himself from leering.

"Uh Hey can you help me up please" she asks as Riley said it if his daze and helps her out.

When she gets up she starts to hug him and her breast smoosh against his chest causing his eyes to become lidded slightly a smirk to come to his face and a low chuckle to escape his lips.

"Hey is something wrong" she asks "confused"

Riley snaps out of his perverse state of mind and says "oh no it's all good baby girl let's get you to the nurse's office.

"Thanks a lot" she says hiding a smirk as he takes her to the infirmary.

#############

(Play thank you for not snitching)

After his morning with Mizore Huey was almost in a good mood, as he walked back to school.

"I never thought I'd say this but I think I've found a girl who actually gets me" huey thinks to himself as he keeps walking.

"I should find Riley, make sure his dumbass isn't getting into more nigga moments cause of the rumors from last week" he thinks as he Kris walking mitt really interested in getting there on time.

##########

"Sorry to put you out like this Riley" she says in a soft voice.

Riley shakes his head " Its cool KK, I was looking for an excuse to cut class anyway"

She looks surprised, "I'm surprised you know my name with all the attention Moka gives you It's class".

Riley laughs "girl you crazy if you think I wouldn't notice a beautiful girl like you sitting beside me" he says smoothly causing her to blush before she gets dizzy again and Riley catches her asking if she was ok.

"Sorry it's just this condition I have with my body, every now and then my breast cramp up" she says causing Rileys eyes to widen as she starts rubbing her tits on him like sponges.

"Yeah ya see they just get all tight like they're getting squeezed or something, it feels like they're gonna pop open, they get so swollen and tight don't you see-"

she keeps talking as Rileys attention is purely on her At the moment. He took advantage of his arms around her and pulled her closer. Riley want the smartest dude but he was in no way stupid he knew she was doing this on purpose; he didn't know why but in no way was going to protest.

"Holy shit if i knew this is how girls rolled down here I would been here years ago, why don't we have girls like this back home, bbw titties with a slim body, fuck the monster bullshit this is heaven" Riley thought to himself eyes closed smiling.

Suddenly she stops her eyes sparkling slightly, "Riley I want to hang with you more will you be my friend" she asks sweetly as she starts grinding against him again

Rileys senses are suddenly overwhelmed as his mind feels filled and all his self restraint goes down the drain "Yeah no problem, if course I'll be your friend baby" Riley says excited as he pulls her closer, feeling her up laughing.

"Oh Riley your such a naughty naughty boy, freeling me up like that" Kurumu laughs as he continues wondering why he was so dizzy until someone calls his name.

"Hey Riley who is that" Moka asks with Tsukune by her side

Kurumu smirks, "who am i, I'm in his class were friends now isn't that right my chocolate stud muffin.

"Hell yea baby" Riley says with a monotone voice pulling her in closer than he meant to causing him to blush and raise an eyebrow at the soft watermelons grinding against his chest.

"I can't say I don't want to do this but why am i just doing this shit without thinking" Riley asked himself.

"Well were heading to class you wanna come with" Tsukune asked causing Riley to retort

"Why would I waste time with y'all fake ass niggas again, I'm tired of being the third wheel all the damn time, y'all can walk by yourselves"

Tsukune's eyes narrowed slightly, "Hey don't talk to Moka like that"

"Or what nigga, what you gone do fight me, me and huey pulled the weight in that fight and you know it, you did nothing but sit in the back like a lil bitch lookin scared the whole time" Riley retorted surprising Tsukune.

"Well now that that's over let's get to class sweetie" Kurumu explains cruelly as she pulls Riley off laughing leaving both Moka and Tsukune appalled and Riley freaking out at what was happening again.

"Even though some of it was true I know I wouldn't have done them like that normally, I think she did since sort of Jedi mind trick on me" Riley thinks confused as they continue to walk.

"A succubus" a voice answered in the distance. The entire time Huey was watching carefully and from what he had seen he was sure that his brother had caught the eye of a succubus.

Huey's eyes narrowed as he saw them walk off "from what I've read and seen from her in class she's not very decisive, so I have enough time to finish my "Yokai Artillery" 90 minutes is all I need to find her weakness and exploit it.

#############

As class was ongoing Riley decided to sit by Huey to tell him what had happened.

"Yo Huey I need to tell you something man, I was walking to school and i met this girl right and-

"I know I saw" Huey interrupted making Riley feel uncomfortable

"Nigga you was spying on me, why you mad I'm gettin some and you not" Riley smirked causing Huey to punch his head and pull it in closer as he spoke to him.

"Riley what happened wasn't good, she's a succubus; she's trying to enslave you, don't you remember when she looked into your eyes, you felt lightheaded and you couldn't control yourself"

"That's what I was tryna talk to you about for real" Riley exclaimed

"I'm almost done finding her weakness so for now stay away from her alright and apologize to Moka and Tsukune" Huey warned as Riley complied before the bell rung.

In the hallway Moka and Tsukune were drinking beverages from the vending machine while Moka was ranting and Tsukune was trying to calm her down.

"Jerk, I can't believe he would both flirt with her and tell us off like that" Moka ranted annoyed.

"I don't know it looked like he was kinda empty headed when he said that, I mean like he was getting controlled or something" Tsukune explained.

"Hey have you seen Riley"

The two spin around to find Huey standing there waiting for an answer.

"HUEY" she yells as she pounces on him in happiness. "Oh where have you been I haven't seen you in like 2 days" she says as Huey hugs her back albeit somewhat awkwardly.

"Good to see you too Moka but back to the problem at hand, where's Riley we've got to find him before it's too late" Huey exclaims eyes narrowed

"Why" Tsukune asks but he never gets an answer as a voice is heard.

(Play 06 word ninja

"So apparently your a vampire huh, well that's what everyone's saying; so is it true" the voice that turned out to be Kurumu herself exclaimed as she jumped of the stair ledge.

"Dude did you see that"

"Yea they were totally white"

"What's even better look at the Boobs on her"

" damn those are some fantastic tits

"Oh it's you" she says as she looks at Huey licking her lips. "I've heard of you, your Riley's older brother right, rumor has it your the smartest kid in school already and like my chocolate studmuffin your a real looker huh same for that other kid behind you Tsukune right" she exclaims as huey narrows his eyes.

"Well, what're you doing here, what do you want" Huey asks.

"Well I came here to make a declaration of war" Kurumu smirked

"A declaration of war," Moka asks confused

Kurumu just smirks and walks up to her "Yea I have this plan but you just keep getting in the way Moka"

"What plan"

"Oh right I should explain, my plan is to turn all the boys on school into my personal love shelves, and it was working to thanks to my booby trap. Plenty of guys were falling into it and why wouldn't they I am a succubus after all" she says basically twerking and belly dancing at the same time causing all the males in the area to stare intensely.

"You realize that you just told us both your entire plan and what you are right" Tsukune deadpaned an Huey nodded.

"Whatever, I knew i had to beat you and turn around fair play, seeing how close you were Riley, Tsukune and huey I planned to steal one from you. After observing as much as i could i came to a conclusion; judging from how sharp Huey is, he was out off the question, Tsukune would be easy to control and since he was the closest to you he was my original target.

Yo Moka, Tsukune I was tryna sory sorry about what i did but i got an explanation-"

Riley never finishes as he notices Kurumu and she suddenly runs up to and hugs Riley

"Hey Riley" Kurumu exclaims excitedly but Riley shoves her off.

"Stay away from me alright I ain't playin wit you, I know what you doing but why-

As Riley continued Kurumu quickly grew bored of it and looked into his eyes.

"Love charm"

"Not agai-" Riley thinks as his mind starts to feel more and more warped ad finally takes him over yet again making Huey facepalm at Rileys lack of common sense.

Wanting a quick getaway she pulled Riley away from the group before they could react or at least before everyone but Huey could react. Huey hat taken out a lesson from this encounter, succubi act on their emotions noy their minds, - he could use that easily.

#############

"I can't believe I did it i got him and I made little miss perfect mad, that look on her face was so freaking awesome" Kurumu laughed on the nurse bed as Riley was starting to get his bearings back together but still couldn't leave the room.

"How many times are you gonna Jedi mind trick me into betting with you, you a real pretty girl of you weren't such a bitch I would've been interested in you"

Kurumu just smirked at his question and explained, "Oh your just part of my love slave reverse harem, my plan was to turn all the boys on school into them"

Rileys eyes just narrowed at the explanation. "But why do you need to take away the entire school's free will what do you gain from doing this"

Kurumu's eyes start to narrow "And why should I tell you"

"Look I'm not the sharpest dude but even I can see that there's a reason behind all this shit, I mean there had to be, if it has to do with loss lemme tell you this isn't the way too cope" Riley retorts

"AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW" she yells furiously surprising Riley.

He sighs and tells her "Look I lost my moms and pops at a young age, me and Huey moved in with our Grandad in this town called Woodcrest. I don't really remember them to be honest but sometimes as gay as it is, I cry at night for seemingly no reason. Look what I'm tryna get out is you don't want to hide your problems from people or try to do things like this to cope.

"Her eyes soften slightly as she tears up "we succubi are a dying race I'm one of the last adolescent succubus out there if we don't find our destined one we'll die out. My whole race is counting on me to do this so I don't care, i will find my destined one no matter what I have to do. Kurumu explains as she starts to cry.

Riley quickly goes over to and hugs her to comfort her. "Kurumu you have another choice, your a beautiful, strong talented girl not to mention you've got the biggest tits I've ever seen. with traits like those you'll be able to have any man you want" Riley says smiling at her.

Kurumu starts to giggle a little at his boob remark and takes in his words. "Maybe your right, i shouldn't take away you and everyone else's free will like that, I mean your a nice guy i should be able to find my destined one somewhere in this school right" she says smiling.

Riley smiles at her and says "Good that's the spirit you need, just don't fall for some fruity ass sexy-flexy ass nigga" Riley remarks as Kurumu laughs again and looks at him with dreamy eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck ave pulls him closer surprising him slightly.

"Ya know I don't know for sure, but I feel really good around you like your some kind of pillar for me or something. Maybe my search is over maybe your my soulmate studmuffin" she says as she gets closer to his ear and starts nibbling it whispering in his ear. "Maybe you should test my theory I can assure you just how good I taste. She remarks as she starts grinding her chest into his again putting Riley in dreamland again.

####'#'####

Moka and Tsukune were sitting out on the dorm steps waiting for Huey to arrive with the info they needed to save Riley. Apparently Huey had found the succubus's weakness and was putting together a concoction to help them take her down. After five met minutes Huey finally excited the dormitory but was already running in a hurry to where Riley and Kurumu were.

"Hey Huey what did you find" Tsukune asked him and Moka running after him

"I put together a compound that turns her greatest strength onto her greatest weakness, Her wings. With this nanite/ magnesium compound we can ground her and weaken her allowing us to free Riley before she kisses him.

"So it will be nonlethal ive infused them with .22 round rubber bullets so they won't pierce the skin, now let's hurry up before were too late" Huey remarks as the three run to save there friend

##########

Riley and Kurumu were still in the nurse's office when they something happened

BANG

Was the sound that was made as the door fell from its hinges.

"Riley duck" Huey yelled as by instinct he complied, Kurumu flew out the window hit by the speeding Moka.

"Here it's a modified rubber bullet gun it's infused with nanite/ magnesium compound it's her weakness. Good job stalling for time" Huey explained smoothly tossing the gun to him as Rileys eyes widened even more.

"Yo what the fuck chill man, Riley yells to the group as he runs over to the broken window. "KURUMU, you good baby" Riley yelled out in concern but his answer wasn't what he expected.

Kurumu eyes were dazed in horror for a moment, before they streaked coldly as tears ran down her face.

"You- you BASTARD. I poured my heart and soul out to you I took you my purpose and you still do this; ILL KILL YOU" the heartbroken Kurumu yells as she rushes to the window.

Seeing the incoming danger Huey jumps out the window onto the tree ledge and fires at her. She nimbly dodges all of the projectiles and gets closer blinded by rage.

"I have to time this just right" Huey thinks as she gets even closer.

"NOW" he yells in his mind as he mounts her, using her wings like reins as he guides her to the tree. Still blinded by rage Kurumu is helpless as Huey jumps of her back just brute the impact as she crashes through the tree.

"Kurumu, hold on" Riley yells as he quickly climbs down the nearest tree and sprints to Huey as he raised raises his gun ready to finish her off.

"HUEY STOP" Riley yells as he kicks the gun from huey's hand surprising him.

(Play season 4 trailer music)

"Riley your still under her charm snap out of it" Huey yells.

"You don't know what happened man calm down" Riley retorted as he heard Kurumu moan as she rose her eyes instantly landing on Riley as she saw red but gave a disturbingly dark smirk giggling slightly.

"I'll enjoy skinning you all alive but you Riley, hn, hn you'll be the sweetest she whispered darkly as Moka decided to intervene.

"Rileys my friend stay away from him" she exclaims arms open wide in protection.

"Kurumu you got it backwards it's not what you think I didn't know this would happen you gotta believe me baby" Riley exclaims trying to reach her but to no avail as it just seemed to make her even angrier.

"Will you just shut the hell up with the lies already ill never forgive you" she exclaimed as she charged again.

"Riley what happened between you two why's she like this" Huey yelled as he dodged the angered succubus's deadly swings, her wings were no longer functioning after another two shots that Huey got off, the girl should have been unconscious but was still going strong off her intense emotion.

"DIE DIE DIIEEEEEEE" Kurumu yelled insanely as she charged Moka and Tsukune.

"Tsukune take of my rosary" Moka exclaims ready to fight as Tsukune complies only to find it not coming off.

"It's not working" Tsukune explains surprised, his head almost taken off but was saved thanks to huey's quick shooting. The blue haired succubus's anger adrenaline wss finaly starting to wear off as she started getting noticeably slower

"*Huff, huff* *bastard* I'm not done yet" the exhausted Kurumu barely got out but was horrified to hear a click. She turned around fast to see Tsukune holding Moka' s Rosary as the vampire girl started to transform.

:y-your the S- class monster a vampire is this the power you were talking about" Kurumu mutters in surprise.

"Hn why don't you come down here and find out sweetie, what's wing scared you'll lose" Moka exclaims with a sadistic smirk on her face causing Kurumu to growl.

"FINE THEN, I'll kill you and then deal with him" Kurumu says with deep hatred in her voice as she swings at the transformed Moka with her claws as Moka dodged smoothly and nimbly all with an arrogant smirk on her face.

Not knowing what to do, Riley was merely watching. "Huey what do I do" he begs to his brother hoping he had an answer like he usually did.

After a moment of silence Huey spoke up, "RILEY remember when stinkmeaner came back for the second time and caused Grandad to build up on hate fire the next two weeks until the fight, what stopped him from killing stinkmeaner" Huey explains to the still confused Riley.

"Whatchu mean nigga, you got up and stopped the fight telling him something about us not being, gasp" Riley exclaimed as the thought rained on him "NIGGAS OF COURSE". "Yo Huey I got a plan come over here" Riley commanded as the event that could only be described as a smackdown commenced behind them. The already exhausted Kurumu was being completely decimated by the skilled and sadistic Moka.

"AAAAHHHHHH" the blue haired succubus screamed in pain as she smashed through three trees from a particularly powerful kick from Moka.

"If this is all you had then you should've surrendered"

*Clack clack*

Moka quickly turned her head to see Huey shooting a few rounds at the girl as they connected the girl seemed on her last legs but she still advanced at a fairly quick pace. Suddenly Riley started runing to the girl causing her to smirk at him.

" YES COME DIIEEEEEEEEEE!" the crazed girl yelled smiling wide claws ready to strike.

Riley didn't flinch, eyes steeled and ready strike.

*smooch*

At this moment everyone in the areas eyes widened to impossible lengths even the stoic Moka was surprised at this extremely unexpected turn of events.

Riley couldn't believe what he was doing himself. "Going this far for a bitch who tried to kill me I can't believe this my 8 year old self would roast the shit outta me if he saw this. But i fell some kinda connection to her like i need her. It's a good feeling" he thinks as his lips are still claiming hers.

After Riley pulls away he quick explains. "Yo Kurumu I don't make shit up, I was speaking from the bottom of my heart in that nurse's office. I wanna be your man, your destined one baby, I swear I didn't know they were coming. I'm real sorry for the confusion and I promise I'll make up for it if you just give me another chance, please. Damn that didn't feel as gay as I thought it would, so what do you say" Riley pleaded to the still stunned girl.

Still in absolute shock she smiled with happy tears running down her face and said the only thing she could get out

"Y-Your a really good kisser".

In the back the three teens were just deadpanning.

"Well this was a waste of my time" Moka said irritated as she snatched the rosary from Tsukune and put it back on making her pass out as her hair turned pink again causing Tsukune to catch her.

"Well that was unexpected" Tsukune remarks as Huey just smirks and cancels the record button on his phone. " Rileys gonna love seeing this" Huey smirks as Tsukune laughs.

############

(Play Rileys theme)

"HUEY GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH ASS PUSS ASS NIGGA" Riley uttered enraged as Huey Iran the boy flaunting the video of the events of the day before. " Maybe I should show Grandad, i know he'd love to see his grandson finally embracing his feelings" hurry smirked as Riley continued to chase him.

" So it spoke to you" Tsukune tried to confirm.

"Yea just before Huey came out of the dorm it told me what was happening, I didn't know why maybe the seal's weakening.

Tsukune just stares at her, "even if she doesn't think so, both of you are my friends so if you guys wanna suck my blood then go ahead" Tsukune exclaims kindly.

"Oh Tsukune" Moka says dreamily

"Oh Moka" Tsukune exclaims back

Their tender moment was interrupted as Riley literally ran right through it still chasing Huey.

"HEEEYYY" a loud voice yells out stopping Rileys chase and Tsukune and Moka's conversation.

Her eyes are instantly brought to Riley as she pushes him on to the tombstone on the road.

"Hello studmuffin I've got some cookies we can share. Three yummy, like me" Kurumu says in a low seductive voice.

"What up KK, them cookies look good thanks" he says as he takes a cookie as his eyes widen.

"Yo these Gooder than a bitch thanks baby"

"Hey, I said we were sharing them; i want some too" she explains again in a seductive voice as she kisses him taking half the cookie from his mouth causing Riley to get an actual nosebleed as she continues and starts rubing her Melons against him causing Riley to leave for Lala land again with only one thought on his mind

"Those FUCKING titties are amazing"

And there's chapter two I think i did a little better overall with this one but i still think I could do better. As you can see I've introduced Mizore a little early, I'm not sure exactly what I'm gonna do with her yet; should I recruit her early or wait until her actual episode. I know I said by Sunday or Monday but my allergies were killin me bruh. So I finished it today. I wanna thank JAKEstein and the guest for my first reviews and let your boy know if you liked what I did with Kurumu or you didn't like it remember constructive criticism is welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I Fucked up i realize that i been gone since September last year, I got writers block and then started procrastinating. I told myself I just didn't have enough time cause my football season was still going strong(we won states by the way :-) but even after that i kept saying I'll do it later. It made it harder that i lost interest in the show for a while but now I'm back at ya with more chapters. Im fixing the grammar issues in the latter chapters including this one enjoy.

Chapter 3

(Play thank you for not snitching [original song)

"Dear mom and dad I hope this finds you well, I'm here at Yokai academy. it's just like any normal school; we still have stupid exams. But for some reason it's earlier here so i wasn't exactly prepared" Tsukune exclaims as he, Huey and Riley glanced at the placement chart, the teen noticeably not happy about his score.

"Hey you could've gotten worse, look at them behind you" Huey explained to the boy trying to lift his spirits as Tsukune turned around to see three students cheering about their relatively low scores for reasons unknown.

"Easy for you to say, look at your score" Tsukune points out to him as he sees his name by first place. "You hit first place just barely beating the smartest girl in school Yukari Sendo" Tsukune remarked surprising Huey for a moment since he figured he'd get points off for basically putting the "correct" answer down then writhing what REALLY happened for the human history party of the test.

"Yo Huey look, 58th place and you got first; good shit bro we making the hood look good" Riley exclaimed happy with his spot for a school that contained well over 300 people.

"Oh yea you guys used to live in America right, what's it like at school over there I've never been before" Tsukune asked curiously.

Just as huey was about to explain Riley jumped in instantly. "Yoooo it's shit compared to this, you know how many fights I've gotten into already I'd get expelled by now in America. And let me tell you maybe it's just Kurumu but the rack game is on fleek over here. As Riley continued to explain why he loved this new school Huey intervened. "Well for starters our old school didn't have uniforms which I admit is one thing I liked about it, the skirts these girls are wearing would get them sent home immediately in America. But that doesn't mean it isn't an imperialist capitalist regime that im glad im out of even if here really isn't much better" Huey explained to him.

"Moka sure is something, not only is she smart but she's the hottest girl I've ever seen in my life"

"Yea brains and beauty huh"

"Hey guys what's up" Moka yells as she jogs over to the three boys.

"Moka your really smart" Tsukune exclaimed to her making her blush.

"Oh it was only a fluke, how about you Huey I heard you got first in the entire school" she said happily hugging him.

Huey smiled "Thanks but it was nothing special"

As the three talked Riley was still in front of the scoreboard admiring his score as he felt two soft mounds on his back and arms around his chest.

"Guess who"

Riley turned around and lifted her up, twirling her around a few times before kissing her nose.

"Hey KK" he exclaimed in a deep seductive voice sending chills down the blue haired girl's spine.

"And how's my chocolate studmuffin doing today; I heard you got 58th place she exclaimed smirking. She suddenly pulled his head into her giant bosom excitedly, "THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES, MY MAN'S SMART AND SEXY AND HE'S ALL MINE" she yelled out loud succeeding at making Huey, Tsukune and Moka all sweatdrop.

Seeing his brothers distress or so it seemed he decided to come to his brother's aid. "Kurumu he's suffocating" he said simply as she loosened her iron grip on the boy, rising quickly for air.

"Sorry about that Riley" the blue haired succubus exclaimed looking as he rose but was surprised when just smiled saying it was worth it.

As the group continued to talk amongst themselves a young girl with black hair in a bob cut, a short plaid skirt a pink cape with a big golden bow keeping it together long yellow stockings and a witch hat, pretty much competing her witchy outfit i guess stared longingly at Moka behind a column. Her Entire life She was regarded as a prodigy in the education system, a once in a generation prodigy so imagine her surprise when She found out she was beat by some big haired black Loner kid from America, She was infuriated by it and looking at him just made it worse, but underneath that even if she didn't want to admit it she held admiration for the boy the fact that he was relatively attractive didn't make it better as she stared at Moka she couldn't help but steal A glance at the African revolutionary every once in awhile. She kept staring as someone called out her name.

"Congratulations are in order Yukari"

"Oh no it's the guys from my class"

She turned around fast to see three boys, two tall with white shirts and khaki pants and one short surf the standard green jacket unbuttoned to see the white button-up underneath, the one in the middle with a green band and clearly the leader spoke up.

"Well, that's gotta hurt how does it feel to be known as second best" he said as the girl glared. "I gotta be honest as much as i hate your guts I gotta say i expected it to be you Yukari Sendo, but it looks like you lost to that new kid what was his name Huey Freeman", i guess they really didn't know what they were doing when they let you skip all those grades.

"YEA THAT'S RIGHT FOR EXAMPLE THAT STUPID WITCH COSTUME OF YOURS" the other tall boy exclaimed in a mastered dick riding fashion.

"It's against school rules, you better take it off" the pudgy boy looking her up and down quite literally said creepily.

"Yeah but this is my only-"

"As your class President the fact that you're even here is enough to give me a headache so spectre me the sob story" the leader said as his friends(ahem dick riders) started laughing.

Frankly having enough the witch girl waved her wand and suddenly three huge golden pans landed on the three bullies as they fell to the ground in pain.

"mhmmHahahaha" the girl laughed mischievously "serves ya right you stupid jerks". The teen looking angry got up and started screaming at the girl.

"Why you brat, DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM, I'LL TEACH YOU" he yelled as his advancing claw was on its course for Yukari.

"Hey stop it Moka intervened as his hand was blocked by the glaring Huey."This fight is over" he said putting his hand in a painful hold.

"Filthy witch, i swear just being in the same class just makes me wanna puke all over the place". *crack*, arrgggrr the boy grabbed in pain, biting his lip as his captor twisted his wrist to unnatural angles. Racism something the revolutionary wouldn't tolerate from anyone.

"Hey what gives you the right to criticize her you jerk" Moka exclaimed glaring at the student while huey crudely let go of his hand making sure to give it a little push, his friends quickly grabbed him and ran.

############

[Play Grandad's theme]

Robert Freeman and his beloved "Dorothy" were driving through the town trying to find a Kurnell Fried Chicken to pick up take-out. "Damn it i just need me some fried chicken, i been eating all them noodles, sushi, and rice for months". He stopped at a slow light and looked over to his lane-neighbor and asked with notable difficulty:

"Niwa-tori no tor-iniku ga do-ko ni aru no ka osh-iete itada-kema-su ka?" (Can you tell me where kernels fried chicken is).

The man looked to the left and answered "Tsugi no hikari o oi tsuzukete hidari ni susumi, soko no machi no chūshin-bu ni" (keep driving to the next light and take a left and in the town center there it is) the man answers ad the light turned green and he drove off.

"WAIT" Robert yelled but he was to late as the man had already driven off. While Huey was able to beat the language into Riley he wasn't able to do the same with the ever so stubborn Robert Freeman which caused the old man to be somewhat illiterate in Japanese.

"Damn did he say left or right" he did as he continued driving taking a left he kept driving and reached the town center, soon he found the fast food restaurant and turned into the parking spot.

"YEAH BOII, nothing bad happened and it looks like for once luck is on ole me's side today, heee" suddenly dropped his wallet by the register as he was next in line and went to pick it up when but when he rose what he found made him reevaluate his earlier statement about luck

[Play Uncle Ruckus theme]

"Hey there coin slot how may i-well I'll be damned Robert Freeman long time no see nigga"

At that moment a feeling of dread and oddly happiness burst through Robert's body as he recognised his old frenemy

"RUCKUS! what the HELL are you doin here you hate anything to do with anything other than white people what are you doin in Japan", Robert half yelled surprised as forgot about his craving for chicken for the time being. He hadn't seen RUCKUS since the year before when they moved and was completely awe struck that he of all people would live here.

"Well Mr. Jimmy Rebel noticed that that kids these days both niggas, pretty little white chillen and Chinks alike were starting to get into these sorta Jap-Cartoons or something called Anime or Anmie or whatever the fuck they called, like Dragon ball Z and Naruto or something so the association cut a deal and sent me over to work closely with Toei Animation. Imagine it, spreading the savagery and self-hate of niggas and all other races and the greatness of the white man while broadcasting to a whole new focus group isn't it just amazing " Ruckus explained smiling admittedly happy to see his old friend.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you did that but if this is What you're doing then why are you working here" Robert asked him

"Just in case i need anymore money of course, anyway what are the coons doing these days, robbing banks"

""They're in school Ruckus, a boarding school called Yokai academy" Robert glared out at the"revitiligo" victim.

"Yokai", that means monster?"

"We had the same question about it"

"I work in the school system too and ain't never seen no boarding school by that name, how did you say they got recommended again" Ruckus asked suspiciously.

"Damn nigga how many jobs you got. Well actually I was in the parking lot at the store back in Woodcrest when some creepy hooded nigga dropped two entrance passes so I took those" Robert cracked out in embarrassment.

Ruckus merely deadpanned and stared at him in bewilderment."... Robert Freeman you about the cheapest nigga I've ever had the displeasure of meeting, anyway wherever school you got them little niggas going to isn't on the database, not that I care but you might wanna call and see what's going on"

"I'll look into it,...Oh can i get a two-piece biscuit and all the fries you can give me" Robert ordered remembering why he was there in the first place.

############

"Thanks Moka you really saved my neck back there, I should introduce myself I'm Yukari Sendo" the witch girl explained as she sat down at their table with an almost predatory smile aimed at Moka.

Riley and Kurumu had wandered off before lunch to the campus ground giggling doing god knows what back there as Huey, Tsukune and Moka sat at their lunch table.

"I've heard of you, your in our grade but your four years younger right" Moka asked

"So you skipped like three grades, that's pretty cool" Tsukune explained

"So you must be really smart then that's so cool, and your outfit rocks. I heard you got second place in the mid term exam just behind Huey that's really impressive" Moka exclaimed as Huey looked up from his book noticing the split-second glare Yukari gave him before she blushed in Moka's praise.

"Well that's nice of you to say but I'm not the impressive one, you're by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Moka and your kindhearted and smart and cool, well I, uh, you should know that, I'M TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU MOKA. Yukari yelled as she jumped the table on some Olympics type shit heading straight for Moka's bosom.

Tsukune just deadpanned but was surprised at what he found.

"Every time I pass you in the hallway I fall more And more in love with you, after a bit of thinking I've decided that you're the one" Yukari said creepily as she continued to fondle Moka's "funbags"

Moka now on the floor looked to Yukari in surprise before stuttering out, "w-what do you mean i'm the one"

"Well duh, I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND" Yukari yelled loudly as the entire lunch room looked in there direction.

Tsukune was the most surprised at her words but could not stop his nose from dripping blood at the sight of Moka's breasts being groped by another girl.

While his reaction was definitely more stoic than Tsukune's Huey could not help but stare at the situation for a quick moment. Being the quick analyzer he is he deduced that this girl would follow Moka around all day. So he took his book and dipped while he could in a way that Granddad would be proud of.

############

"Huey decided to take the next twenty minutes of lunch to get a better lay of the land since it was clear Riley had no intention of separating his lips from Kurumu's to search with him. Although in actuality, he hadn't seen Riley since this morning so he could possibly see if he was available for once. Just as he was about to call Riley's cell he heard something; unfavorable to him. His eyes twitched comically as he turned his head to look in Nurse's office room to see them kissing passionately. Huey stood there for a moment until Riley went for the nape of her neck and started sucking it as he noticed his brother outside the window glaring at him.

Riley mouthed the words "go nigga I'm busy" giving him a glare back.

"Riley come on I need your help we gotta check the back of the school out" Huey exclaimed through the window

"Baby is everything ok" Kurumu asked in a sultry innocent voice

Riley just smiled warmly, "naw baby it's all good he said still holding onto her slim waist. Her soft bosom rubbing against his chest.

Kurumu just smiled seductively before slowly rising to his ear. "Good, now would you please start where you left off of you keep sucking. I promise i'll suck something of yours too" she said before she licked the inside of his ear.

Riley had never been so turned on before as he quickly gave his older brother the finger, and closed the blinds.

Huey just stood there kind of bewildered. "Sigh... Niggas" he sighed as he left for the back of the school on his own. He had no idea how long he'd been waking but figured he probably didn't have much time left before class started, he had to make this fast.

As Huey was surveying the area he noticed an irregularity in the environment. Flowers were growing there, it was a monster school; a completely new environment so he couldn't know for sure but he was cautious so he checked it out only to find a portal in the vicinity.

"What the hell Is this" exclaimed as he saw what looked like a heavily guarded facility. While they were all in their human forms he could tell that they meant business. As he moved nimbly past all the guards he saw a guard with a special looking keycard practically hanging out his pocket. He noticed he was stationed by A particularly high patch of tall grass. When he was sure no-one was looking he vaulted over the gate and forward rolled into the tall grass. As he got close enough to the guard he weighed his options, he could either pick pocket him or take him out and take the card. He wasn't very good at pick-pocketing so taking him out was the easiest bet for him. Unfortunately that would attract attention, attention he didn't need. He reached for the card making sure no one was watching.

"Almost got it, and there it is" Huey remarked in his mind as he made his escape from the gated-off area of the school nearly getting caught a couple times but making it out . As he got to safety he thought about what could be in that complex.

"Judging from the security whatever their hiding is seriously important, I know where I need to go know I just need to keep quiet until the time is right"

As he was heading back he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a month.

"Kotsubo sensei, w-what are you doing" she said as she backed up slightly.

"It's Mizore" Huey confirmed in his head he knew it was her business but the look on Kotsubo's face didn't set right with him.

"Giving you what you wanted right, you said you had feelings for me so why are you resisting" the Fucked up teacher smirked.

Understanding what was about to happen Huey decided to step in, "Kotsubo, back off" he said simply as he walked to the two.

"Huey, hey bud what are you doing all the way out her-" he didn't get to finish as huey had him up against the wall, hand grasping his neck looking straight into his eyes.

"HEY ,Kid what're you doing, i could have you expelled for attacking a school official you little-" Kotsubo gasped out as Huey cut him off.

"And where's your proof, I saw you advancing on a student with my own eyes; not to mention I have the victim slash witness right here. So ask yourself do you really wanna go to the headmaster with that" Huey negotiated with a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

The sick instructor just babbled nonsense trying to get a grip on the situation, once he found no solution he decided to cut and run (like a bitch).

Mizore stared at her savior with mixed feelings on the matter. "I had it under control" she said as she tried to mask the obvious hurt in her voice.

"It hurts when your betrayed by the ones you care for huh" Huey exclaimed in understanding.

She merely nodded her head, bursting into tears in his chest, dampening his white undershirt, catching Huey by surprise. "He- he picked me up when I was lonely, he was so kind and caring ~sniff~ I thought he really cared about me, but now I see I'll always be alone" she barely got out, her heart clearly in pieces"

"You're not alone, personally I thought we were already friends, and if you come with me I'm sure you can find more" Huey told her smiling while just barely feeling her smile too.

############

~SQUEEZE SQUEEZE~

~gasp~

"What the-"

"Oh my god"

"Why can't that be me"

The entire school's attention was centered at two things at the moment: Moka boob 1 and Moka boob 2 as she was walking through the hallway noticeably embarrassed as the young witch continued to trail behind and squeeze Moka's tits on front of the whole school"

"Look at er grabbin and squeezin Moka's "fun-bags" IT'S JUST NOT FAIR" a random student remarked pretty much saying what was on everyone's mind at the moment.

"I'm flat as a pancake myself so getting to squeeze ones like yours is a dream come true" Yukari remarked as she kept squeezing.

"Um...Yukari Can you please let go I'm starting to feel a little weak"

"NOOOOOOO STOP THIS" Tsukune exclaimed running up on them like a fullback. "What're you two doin your both girls"

"I knew you'd show up at some point: Tsukune Aono, your grades are just average, your athleticism is well below par, you have no useful skills at all you really are just some half baked guy huh" the little girl smirked. Causing Tsukune to feel bad about himself and develop a little hatred for the little girl. "Now you listen and you listen good; I don't want my darling Moka sullied by a creep like you-"

"You're seriously calling me a creep, you've been practically molesting poor Moka the entire day." Tsukune deadpanned causing Yukari's eye to twitch.

"Hey now I'm angry, "Magic Wand: brooms and buckets, Magic Wand: brooms and buckets, ABRA KADABRA the witch girl exclaimed as Tsukune was pelted with what else but: brooms and buckets, much to the boys embarrassment Riley and Kurumu had come out of the nurse room just before she casted her spell and merely watched as he screamed, neither wanting to get caught in the spinning barrage that they were seeing unleashed.

"That wand shit was THE Gayest thing I've ever seen in my life" a...hickey covered Riley exclaimed as Kurumu nodded in approval.

############

Riley and Tsukune were in the nurse's office as Riley tended to Tsukune's wounds. When Yukari pulled Moka off yet again she practically begged her succubus friend to come and help her out of it some way, albeit reluctantly she went with her

"Ah- ouch"

"Yo you good, that broom looked pretty tough yo " Riley laughed not being able to hold it back. Tsukune just glared at him. "What was i supposed to do hit her she's a little girl".

"Well that little girl's taking your girl you gotta do something"

"She's not my girl"

"Come on nigga, you gotta make a move on her i can tell she likes you too you just gotta let her know you want her too, but i guess when it comes to her you have two girls to worry about. Inner Moka seems to only like fighting and your blood." Which i guess you could use to get her to like you too you feel me" Riley explained laughing at the last part.

"NO WAY" Tsukune screamed "have you ever felt her bite before" he asked as Riley chuckled shaking his head no.

"Sigh, inner Moka's bite is like a pitbull with syringes for teeth at least my Moka tries to make make it less painful for me.

Riley merely smirked, "You was her first neck yo, to Vamps that's like your first kiss, you on the right track my guy"

Tsukune blushed and started stuttering out gibberish. Suddenly... He punched himself in the face. He as well as Riley sat still in shock of what happened, until it happened again...and again ...and again.

The next punch Riley held back from Tsukune's face, " ay man why you punching yourself" Riley said somewhat surprised at Tsukune's strength as his fist kept resisting and getting closer to his face.

From outside the office the young witch girl was once again causing mischief as she held a small brown straw doll and kept pulling it's arm to its head. "You don't deserve those glorious glomps my Moka has so instead why don't you just go the other direction and get feely with miss tittypie's boy toy instead, taking his temper into account he'll do more damage than this doll will, hehehe" she laughed quietly to herself taking the straw dolls arm and directing it low.

~SQUEEZE~

Tsukune's eyes widened as he went blue realizing where he grabbed. For approximately a single second Riley was frozen in shock and awe but when he came too, all hell broke loose.

############

"Whew I didn't think we'd ever lose her" the relieved Moka exclaimed walking beside Kurumu in the hallway. They had lost the witch girl about twelve minutes ago, Moka felt much better about the fact that Yukari left herself and she didn't go with Kurumu's plan and just ditch the poor girl.

"We would have gotten her out of our hair a lot sooner if we just went with my plan" Kurumu remarked annoyed with the time "wasted" on the hyperactive girl obviously referring to her earlier plan of action.

"No way she's just a little girl I couldn't just leave her in the dust I'd feel bad"

"Well she sure wants you to leave Tsukune in the dust doesn't she" Kurumu smirked referring to her earlier attack on said young man. "Look Moka i know you like him, trust me sometimes it's best to just go for it, you never know what he might say, sigh... I'll never forget what my studmuffin said to me that day I fell in love with him "Kurumu you have another choice, you're a beautiful, strong, talented girl, with traits like those, you'll be able to have any man you want". "~sigh~he's so romantic, he may try to act tough but on the inside he's as soft as a teddy bear"

Moka just chuckled as her inner savage came out momentarily, "uh... then you tried to kill him, you literally said and I quote "I'll enjoy skinning you all alive but you Riley, hn, hn you'll be the sweetest"

Kurumu's eyes widened as the realization of what really happened dawned on her. "HEY I DIDN'T KNOW" she yelled out in anger, "Stop changing the subject this is about you not me" she said as she opened the nurses door only to scream from the top of her lungs at what she saw. Tsukune's hand was gripped firmly on Riley's nether region.

"WHAT THE FUCK/ WHAT THE FUCK" both Riley as Kurumu screamed as Kurumu saw what was happening and Riley was freed from the shock. In all of this Tsukune was trying to protest as well as remove his hand but found that he couldn't, it wouldn't budge. Riley and Kurumu continuously tried to pry had hands away. Suddenly he let go and this time full on pantsed him making everyone eyes widen and Kurumu... blush and smirk. Just then Huey walked in with a purple haired girl they'd never seen before.

"Hey guys I want you to meet... Mizore...whoa, I mean if y'all like that kinda stuff and it feels natural and it's what you're into the-"

"AY FUCK YOU HUEY" Riley screamed at his brother unfortunately for Tsukune all of his resistant on the account of Tsukune being his friend disappeared as Riley slowly turned his head to the poor boy looking absolutely livid. Just as Tsukune was ready to take that ass-whoopin they heard a familiar voice.

"HAHAHA IT WORKED, I DID IT HAHAHA"

"It's Yukari" Moka explained as they all looked to the like girl in the window. The girl realized she was too loud and ducked under the window, unfortunately for her she had her witch hat on, her incredibly tall witch hat.

Riley wasn't stupid, he knew why she did what she did and as was Tsukune, relieved that he didn't do it on purpose, but he didn't give a damn about her petty little rivalry with Tsukune he wasn't finna be no puppet in her little game.

"AY YO GET BACK HERE" the angered teen yelled as he hopped through the window and chased the girl down. "HEY RILEY CALM DOWN!" Moka yelled as she gave chase to calm the teen down.

"Uh... hi"? The purple haired snow woman introduced herself awkwardly to the remaining students.

##############

After a while, Moka had finally calmed Riley down enough for him to not actively chase Yukari anymore but the boy was far from forgiving as he had to restrain himself from breaking the witch girls little wand when he saw her. The group including the newly introduced Mizore were listening to Riley and Tsukune's rant/lecture to the girl who obviously didn't want to hear it.

"Tsukune, you gone need to settle this man I'm not tryna deal with being used as her puppet." Riley complained.

"Sigh... look I can't do this anymore, if you keep this up no one's gonna like you ok, you'll go through high school alone with no friends" Tsukune explained harshly to the mischievous girl.

"Tsukune!, calm down she's just a kid it's not that big of a deal" Moka tried to interject.

"He's right Yukari, your already being discriminated against by doing all this you're just proving them right. In a situation like this you can't be ignorant no matter how old you are. Huey explained sagely.

Yukari just glared at the young man recognizing him to be the new kid who beat her in the midterms she had forgotten about him, she still hadn't really gotten over the L she took. Now that he was trying to give her advice she took it as an insult to her intelligence and a blow to her pride.

"What do you know, i'm a genius if no one else is on my level then why should I even waste my time associating with them anyway. She said bitterly Besides...I've been on my own from the very beginning" she ended with a bittersweet smile

Our all the saddened faces in the room currently Mizore's was the most stoic but was also the most understanding. She understood the girl's dilemma the most. The snow woman for most of her life was alone and misunderstood by everyone else.

Suddenly a few pans fell out of nowhere falling straight to Huey in his pity he didn't realize it's decent.

~PANG~

Mizore's ice claws swatted the pans away like flies as the girl laughed and ran out the room.

"Thanks Mizore, sorry I wasn't paying attention" Huey smiled

Mizore just blushed and gave a quick you're welcome to the big haired boy.

"Thank God she's finally gone" Kurumu sighed out

As the group kept taking Huey and Mizore stared off at the spot where the girl once was understanding on each of their faces

#############

Yukari ran off outside of the school building laughing on the outside but on the inside their words had gotten to her. " _if you keep this up no one's gonna like you ok, you'll go through life alone with no friends_ "

 _"He's right Yukari, your already being discriminated against by doing all this you're just proving them right. In a situation like this you can't be ignorant no matter how old you are"._ Tsukune and Huey's words going through her mind. " _am I really going to be alone my entire life"_ Yukari thought her heart breaking for a minute before she put her mask back on.

"Hn. Who needs friends anyway" Yukari sulked standing still in despair until someone intentionally knocked her down "HEY THAT HURT YOU MORON, WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING YOU JERK" she yelled annoyed.

"Well compared to you pretty much anyone could be considered a moron huh"

Yukari looked up to find a face she wasn't really ecstatic to see at the moment. "huh the class President"

"Well if it isn't miss rule breaker"

"You've gone and made our President mad" his two personal dick riders interjected.

"that doesn't have anything to do with you guys so leave me alone Yukari yelled slightly unnerved at the smirks on the smirks on their face

"oh but it does" he exclaimed as he grabbed the girl by her arm. "whenever someone disrupts class discipline it's our job to set them straight"

##############

Backed up against the tree after witnessing a rather grotesque transformation Yukari was pretty scared for her well being as it was painfully obvious they didn't bring her out in the middle of a foggy forest to congratulate her on perfect attendance.

" **Your nothing but a worthless little bitch who doesn't belong here** " The now transformed class President harshly explained. The harsh words brought back a few flashbacks the girl would have rathered to have stayed forgotten. Tears started coming to get eyes but she pushes them down knowing she had to fight back. She tried to cast a spell but was horrified when the class President bit her wand right off the handle.

" **Gross i've never tastes something so terrible in my life** "

" **So what should we do with this one** "

" **we could eat her with all this fog no one would see"**

" **kukuku, let's chow down boys** "

As the three reptiles were getting ready to feast a voice shattered the fear in Yukari's heart.

"Get away from her now" Moka yelled as the three reptilian stooges looked to her direction to see Moka, Mizore and Huey standing ready to fight. The reptiles smirked. " **Hey boss how bout we eat all three of them those two look pretty damn tasty, much more developed than the brat** ".

"I'll be fine just get out of here, these guys are small fries I can handle them" Yukari yelled trying to "save" the only people who seemed to understand her.

"You gotta stop doing that Yukari, don't act so tough there's nothing wrong with asking others for help" Moka exclaimed smiling as she started to walk through the reptiles. Seeing their chance the began to move but not before Mizore froze them in their tracks. "be honest with yourself and don't bite off more than you can chew ok" Moka said comforting the little witch girl.

Mizore began walking to the girl and began to smile. "there is no advantage to being alone or else I would have discovered it already. Trusting in people isn't always bad, you must only find the right people to put that trust in" Mizore serenaded to her. "To make people rise above the veil of ignorance you have to show them something to respect. Show them what a real witch looks like and carry yourself with dignity and pride and I'm sure you'll get people's respect sooner than you think".

The reptiles had just broke through the ice but were confused on what was happening. " **Did this just turn into a soap opera** " the class President asked his friends neither had any comment on what they were experiencing and just decided to attack.

The class President took a wild bite at the closest female to him which turned out to be Mizore and quickly found himself flying to a nearby tree courtesy of Huey's black power fist. With the technology of the Yokai world pretty much at his disposal Huey had created a Mark II of sorts of his original when he was ten. The new model gave the user enhanced striking power as well as boosted its electrical output plus he had one on each hand now.

"Hands off" Huey said simply ready to advance. Mizore gave a simple nod and a smile to the boy as a thanks. Mizore quickly sent a barrage of ice shards to her opponents disorientating them, Huey quickly followed up quickly getting behind one and kicking his leg so he fell in his knees as Mizore shot him in the head with a blunted shard knocking him out.

As Huey and Mizore advanced in the next one the reptile swung wildly with his claws repeatedly Huey was surprised to find them quite fast as weaved and blocked his strikes until one penetrated his defenses. Before the attack could reach him a blast of cold strong wind knocked the reptile on his back. While they were dealing with the other reptile Yukari had finally succumbed to her feelings and cried into Moka's chest suddenly the class President cried bloody murder as he swung at Moka when her guard was down.

"MOKA NOOOO" Yukari yelled as she pushed Moka out of the way and took a big ol bite out of his tail.

" **YEEOOCH** " he yelled glaring at the girl intensely. " **GRRR, YOU MISERABLE LITTLE BRAAATTTTT** " he yelled as he took a big swing intending to take the girls head off. Suddenly the sound of a pistol going off received everyone's attention.

" **AAARRRGGGHHH** " the Class President yelled in extreme pain.

"Quit touching kids yo" Riley yelled strap in on his hand smoke steadily rising from it as Tsukune positioned himself in front of Yukari. "I don't get it why are you guys here" Yukari asked confused.

"I'm sorry for what i said, I know what it's like to be alone too a lot of us do just let us help you"

" **GRR, what's up with all of this sappy crap It's against school rules right Shinji….. Shinji** " he looked around to see Huey brushing his hands over Shinji and Hifumi already on the ground both of his companions were unconscious."

" **AAAAAHHHHHHH, NO GUYS WAKE UP I'M ALL ALONE** " he yelled comically as he tried to wake them up. Seeing he was outnumbered he did the only thing he could. " **Hehe I was just kidding about the whole I'll eat you whole thing, actually I'm trying to go vegetarian, but you know how going against your natural instincts goes am I right. How about we just le…".**

"WHAM"

The class rep went down like a sack of potatoes they looked behind him to see none other than Kurumu Kurono a large branch in her hands. "I thought he'd never shut up"

"..."

"...What, everyone was thinking it"

##############

It's been about a year and I know I've been gone for a long ass time. I lost interest in the show for a while and I've been rewatching the show to get it back into my brain. I know the mini fight scene was kinda lackluster and I promise to do a better job in the future. If you guys are still even here lol tell me how you liked the Grandad and uncle Ruckus scene you'll be seeing more of them too. like always any ideas are welcome if you want to see a certain something in this. I'm probably going to revamp Huey's Yokai Artillery because I realize it was barely explained. Well see you guys soon 


End file.
